


We'll take a box of those

by Codango



Category: Gintama
Genre: Chocolate, Dry Humping, Eventual Sex, F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, Sexual Tension, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one had spirals.<br/>That one had fifteen speed settings.<br/>The knobs on this one were, frankly, scary.<br/>And that one’s main selling point, as far as she could tell, was that it was a particularly vibrant shade of pink.</p><p>“Vibrators, huh?”</p><p>“GAH!” Tsukuyo jerked at the voice in her ear — and her mouth gaped.</p><p>Sakata Gintoki. The laziest samurai in Edo had a way of appearing in the worst possible moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll take a box of those

This one had spirals.

That one had fifteen speed settings.

The knobs on this one were, frankly, scary.

And that one’s main selling point, as far as she could tell, was that it was a particularly vibrant shade of pink.

Tsukuyo stared at the packages on the shelves. _If only Hinowa were here…_

She crossed her arms and frowned. Well, that couldn’t be helped. Hinowa would have simply said, “Go to Seita’s shop! He’ll have the perfect thing for you!” and even if Yoshiwara was a different world, there was no way in hell Tsukuyo would have a boy who was basically her _nephew_ help her pick out …

“Vibrators, huh?”

“GAH!” Tsukuyo jerked at the voice in her ear — and her mouth gaped.

Sakata Gintoki. The laziest samurai in Edo had a _way_ of appearing in the worst possible moments.

“What — what are you doing here?” she hissed, really for lack of anything better to say in her panic.

He raised one silver eyebrow. “That’s a question for you, isn’t it? _I_ belong up here, and this is a convenience store.” Gintoki waggled a carton in her face. “Conveniently, it has my favorite strawberry milk.” He turned his attention back to the shelves she’d been perusing. “Need help?”

“ _Help!_ ” Tsukuyo squeaked. “If you’re here for strawberry milk, why are you over here?” She waved at the aisle that was decidedly void of anything not related to sexual comfort.

“Shinpachi,” he said, and she blinked. “He’s over at the magazines. I’m giving him his space. He’s a growing boy, you know.”

“How kind of you,” she said carefully. “You know, speaking of space…”

“So why are you in a second-rate convenience store in Kabukichou if you need a vibrator? You’ve got all the best sex shops right at your feet in Yoshiwara.”

Her face was pinker than Gintoki’s milk carton, she knew it. “Research,” Tsukuyo bit out.

“Ohh. Comparison shopping?”

“S-something like that.”

Gintoki looked back at the shelves with renewed interest. “Aha. Well, I hear great things about this one…” and he picked up a garishly purple box.

“You _hear_ that? From WHOM?”

“And I’ve seen this one in the restroom at Otose-san’s bar —” he pointed helpfully “— but I don’t know if the needs of a 100-year-old grandma are the same as yours.”

_“She just leaves it out in the open?!”_

Gintoki folded his arms. “Woman knows her own mind.”

Tsukuyo considered this. Even though she’d grown up in Yoshiwara, the City of Women underneath Edo, she didn’t think she could ever… that is, she’d never been exactly _comfortable_ … and, she’d renounced her womanhood to be a guard, after all…

“Well, milk’s getting warm.” Tsukuyo shot him a look — life in Yoshiwara did acquaint you with certain euphemisms — but the silver-haired samurai was looking at his carton of strawberry milk. “Good luck.”

Tsukuyo watched him walk up to the counter, her head cocked to one side. He wasn’t much taller than she was, but the man was certainly built, she had to give him that. Hell, she knew first-hand how strong he was. He’d carried her easily in the heat of battle, after all.

Gintoki accepted his change, and Tsukuyo grimaced as he drank from the carton right away.

It had been months now that she’d been… sort of… thinking about things. With Yoshiwara saved (more or less) and no new threats (not real recently anyway), Hinowa was focusing more on raising Seita than putting out management fires in the district. And that was as it should be. Of course.

Gintoki lowered the carton and caught her eye. He raised the milk in a sloppy salute, and she felt the heat rise to her face.

There’d just been less… to worry about now that everyone was more or less taken care of. Her patrols weren’t what she would call all-consuming anymore, and she’d just… had time to… realize that some things were perhaps _missing_ from her life, okay?!

Tsukuyo felt her blush deepen as she recalled her conversation with Hinowa a couple nights ago. _“Find someone nice, Tsukki,”_ the matriarch of Yoshiwara had told her. _“Isn’t there... someone above that you’re comfortable with?”_

Tsukuyo had blanched, then spluttered and stammered until Hinowa had taken pity and suggested getting a vibrator.

Gintoki was at the magazine rack now, examining a stack of colorful periodicals with a bespectacled young man. He flipped through them, putting them back one by one, occasionally pausing to discuss one or two. Tsukuyo didn’t think she’d ever seen Shinpachi such a uniform shade of red ever before. And the boy blushed a _lot._

Tsukuyo was behind them before she even knew she’d moved. “Gintoki.”

 _“Aaaaaaaaahhhh!”_ Shinpachi threw his hands in the air.

The three of them stood there for a moment, motionless in a shower of fluttering porn.

“Tsukuyo.” Gintoki lifted a flesh-toned magazine off his head. “Find what you’re looking for?”

She lifted her chin, trying to channel Hinowa’s confidence ( _“I’m sure all you’d have to do is ask him,”_ the courtesan had said. Not that they had been discussing any man in particular. Really). “I think so. Pretty sure.” Tsukuyo folded her arms. “But I need your help after all.”

“Eh?” Gintoki raised an eyebrow. “Well. Shinpachi, that’s enough education for today. Why don’t you go see if your sister’s cooking is any better than usual tonight?”

Shinpachi paled. “Maybe — maybe I’ll stop at the grocery first.”

“Yes, it’s always good to have a backup plan,” Gintoki agreed sagely.

Tsukuyo swallowed hard as she watched the dark-haired young man leave the shop. _Don’t panic, there’s no need to panic, this is a perfectly natural arrangement, nothing strange about this at all, he’ll probably be absolutely elated…_

She stole a look up at the samurai at her side. Gintoki looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He grinned, and Tsukuyo caught her breath. “So. What did you need help with?”

She was going to get a sunburn from her blush. “I don’t think I need a… a… one of those. Things. Not tonight anyway.”

“Oh?” But Gintoki didn’t move. Just kept watching her. Patiently.

Tsukuyo filled her lungs, but at the last moment, she turned to stare straight ahead. “What’re you doing tonight?”

Gintoki blinked at the sudden change of subject. “Mm? Well, I was thinking of… oh.” His eyes, normally so half-interested in the world, went wide. Tsukuyo felt his open stare, and she couldn’t have looked at him if she’d wanted to. “ _What?_ ” he barked.

This was a horrible idea. “It’s fine if you’re busy,” and she started to march toward the door. _Fuck this whole idea! I’ll find a decent vibrator in Yoshiwara and never come to the surface again—!_

But Gintoki caught her arm. When she didn’t move, didn’t look at him, he slid his hand down her wrist, weaving his fingers through hers. A gentle tug was all it took for Tsukuyo to follow him to the counter, blushing furiously.

“Sorry, one more thing,” she heard him say. “Let’s have a box of those, please. Originals.”

Tsukuyo looked up long enough to see Gintoki slip a plain black box into his yukata sleeve. _Is he… buying… con—?!_

They walked out of the convenience store in silence. Tsukuyo couldn’t bring herself to look at the man at her side.

 _What am I doing? What did I ask him exactly? Does he know what I asked?_ She stared at Gintoki’s hand. Wrapped around hers, it looked particularly large and strong. Tsukuyo gulped.

He stopped suddenly, and she almost ran into his back.

Gintoki sank down onto a park bench with a sigh. Silver hair swept over his eyes, and his arms spread over the back of the bench easily. The wooden katana was in his belt as usual — _I wonder how many people have dismissed that as a toy and lived to change their minds?_

Gintoki rustled in his sleeve and held out the black package from the convenience store. “Chocolate?” the samurai offered.

Tsukuyo stared. The plain black box read Herschmann’s Originals — Milk Chocolate. In stunned silence, she picked out a candy and held it awkwardly.

Gintoki sighed, then tugged her down to the bench next to him with one hand. “Don’t they have chocolate in Yoshiwara? Here.” He took the candy from her unresisting hand. “Say ‘ah.’”

She glared at him. _Fucking_ show _you...!_ Leaning forward, never taking her eyes off his, she bit the proffered chocolate in half.

Gintoki’s gaze dropped to her mouth.

Tsukuyo swallowed, taking her time. “Yeah,” she said quietly. The courtesans always said that men liked women with low voices. “Yeah, we have chocolate in Yoshiwara.”

Gintoki swallowed. Tsukuyo added a little laugh, but inside she was panicking slightly. She’d never tried to seduce anyone before. _Is… is that what’s going on here?_ Gintoki clenched his hand on his thigh, and she noticed the cords in his forearm stand out. Y _es. Yes, that’s definitely what’s going on here._ The girls always made it look so easy, dammit.

Tsukuyo plucked the half piece of candy from his motionless fingers. She raised it to her mouth, but Gintoki grabbed her wrist. “Hey,” he said, his voice soft. “I want that.”

Her throat went dry at the look in his eyes. “You have more,” she pointed out.

Gintoki grinned. “But I want this one.” And he brought her fingers to his lips.

Tsukuyo was proud of herself for not gasping when he kissed first her thumb, then her forefinger. But she was pretty sure she stopped breathing altogether when Gintoki sucked the chocolate half out of her grasp.

A bit had melted on her fingertips, and her eyes went wide when he lowered his head to lick and suck them clean. His lips were warm and wet around her fingers, awakening every nerve.

_I am never not going to be bright pink ever again._

Gintoki held her hand to his mouth. His eyes, normally so casual and disinterested, were all but sparkling. “Tsukuyo,” he said, and his lips moved against her fingers. “What exactly are you doing right now?”

 _Um. Attempting to get you in bed._ She took in his wide shoulders underneath his black shirt, the muscled legs encased in big black boots. _Bed. Definitely. Fuck vibrators. Or, rather, don’t._ But she gave him a slow smile, quietly feathering her thumb over his lips.

He caught it in his teeth for a moment, then, “Because what I want to do…” Gintoki laughed. “Well, to start —” and he stood, pulling her to her feet and into his arms. “How do you feel about being shoved against a wall and letting me taste your neck?” he whispered into her hair.

 _Did I say pink? I meant red. I’m never not going to be bright red._ Tsukuyo forced herself to keep her voice steady, even as she spoke into his shoulder. “There seems to be a shortage of walls right here.” She gestured to the tiny park that surrounded the bench.

Gintoki's chest heaved with an exasperated sigh, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Observant as ever, Tsukuyo. However,” and Gintoki rested his chin on top of her head. “I have one or two at my place.”

Tsukuyo swallowed. “You willing to let me try them out?” She wondered if he could feel her heart beating into his chest.

His arms tightened around her. “Willing to let you do pretty much whatever you want at this point.”

She stepped away from him and turned in the direction of his Yorozuya flat. “What point is this?” She fished out her pipe from her sleeve to hide her growing blush. “Sharing chocolate is all it takes for you?”

“Don’t make it sound like this was entirely my idea.” Gintoki looped her arm through his and started walking. “I wasn’t the one who said I needed help shopping for a vibrator.”

“ _What?!_ I never said I needed help with —!”

“‘I need your help after all, Gintoki,’” he pitched his voice higher than necessary. “That would have reached into any man’s groin and pulled it straight up.”

“Well… well… that wasn’t specifically for a _vibrator_ ,” Tsukuyo sputtered.

“Ah yes.” Gintoki rubbed his fingertips in lazy circles over the tender skin under her wrist. Tsukuyo found that breathing through her nose wasn’t giving her quite enough oxygen anymore. “What did you need help with? I meant to ask.”

Tsukuyo reached over with her free hand to massage his bicep. She couldn’t stop a small cackle when he stumbled a bit. “You can ask all you want,” she cooed. “I appreciate a man who wants to know specifics.” It was a line she’d heard a couple weeks ago from a courtesan. Tsukuyo had been impressed how the woman’s client at the time had nearly swallowed his own tongue.

“Will you look at that? We’re here already.” And Gintoki steered her into a small alley, falling back against a wall with her in his arms.

“Gin-Gintoki?” Tsukuyo’s voice was muffled against his shoulder, and she heard him inhale deeply through her hair. “I thought — were we going to your place?”

“Well. Technically.” His voice was a bit more ragged than usual. “Technically, we’re here.” Gintoki kept one arm around her waist while he knocked on the wall behind his head with his free hand. “This is Otose-san’s bar next door. Flat's upstairs.”

Tsukuyo felt his lips at her temple, then her cheekbone, and her eyes drifted shut. “But I have, in fact, waited a _very_ long time to kiss you," he muttered against her skin. "I am absolutely _sick_ of waiting to kiss you, and the fact that you seem to finally be okay with the _possibility_ of me kissing you, and _maybe then some_ , makes me want to kiss you right. the fuck. now.”

Tsukuyo stared at him, her violet eyes huge. She reached behind his head with both hands and, only a little worried that she hadn’t kissed anyone in positively _years_ , pulled his lips to hers.

She needn’t have worried about technique. Gintoki took control instantly, deepening the kiss, pressing firmly into her, favoring first her bottom lip, then the top.

She let her hands fall to his shoulders, slipping beneath his collar. His skin was hot, the muscle dense and firm under her fingers. He groaned into her mouth, and Tsukuyo felt everything inside her react to the sound.

Gintoki’s arms kept her pressed tightly to his chest, and she wiggled between his legs to ease the strain on her back. “ _Aaahhh_ ,” he moaned feelingly, and her eyes shot open wide as she felt _why_.

 _Well… well. That…_ she adjusted her position, and Gintoki buried his face in her neck with a loud sigh. _That feels… oh. Wow._ Tsukuyo shuddered as the hard length nestled perfectly between her legs. She wanted to move, wanted to feel _more._

Gintoki brought one hand up to her hair, digging his fingers into her scalp. Tsukuyo gasped as she felt his other hand tight against her ass, pressing her hips into his. He rocked against her, and it was her turn to groan. “ _Ahhhnn_ , Gin-Gintoki.” She caught her breath. “We have to… can we…”

“There’s a back stair,” he whispered, and pressing a kiss to her forehead, he led the way further down the alley.

It was slow progress. His back was _amazing_ , after all, so Tsukuyo had to acknowledge it with a kiss between his shoulder blades. When he turned around, she told him with a smile to keep moving. Gintoki responded by backing her up against the wall and rocking his hips hard into hers until she had to put a hand over _both_ their mouths to keep the noise down.

They eventually made it up the flimsy wooden stairs, collapsing into groping kisses only once more against the flat’s backdoor because Gintoki took too long to find the key.

Once inside and the door indiscreetly slammed shut, Gintoki tugged the wooden katana from his belt and shrugged out of his white yukata almost instantly.

Tsukuyo raised her eyebrows appreciatively. She’d never seen him in just his black shirt and trousers. He cut a delectably trim figure.

Gintoki caught her look. “What?” His breathing was a bit heavy.

She pulled away from the door and circled him, letting her hips sway a bit more than usual. Tsukuyo made a show of looking him up and down. She saw his smirk and couldn’t stop her own grin.

“You think you’re a fine-looking man, don’t you?” she murmured. “‘Look at this fine, fine ass, I bet she can’t wait.’” Gintoki had stood conveniently still, so Tsukuyo walked up behind him. “Don’t you know it’s rude to read my mind?” she whispered, running her hands over the front of his pants.

He arched his back with a groan, encouraging her hands to slide up his chest to appreciate the flexing muscle. Tsukuyo unclasped his shirt buttons, slid the material down his arms, but stopped at his wrists.

Gintoki made a pleased sound at the flimsy shackles and turned around. She bit her lip at the heat in his eyes, and he lowered his head, hands captured behind his back, to suck her tongue into his mouth.

Tsukuyo heard his shirt hit the ground. Felt an arm snake around her waist. Gintoki brushed her long sleeve off one arm, then the short one off the other, and he pulled his head back to appreciate the full roundness of her body. “Tsukuyo,” he breathed.

She gasped as his hand slid up her ribs to cup her breast. “I just… I need to feel all of you on me,” he whispered.

Her eyes were shut, reveling in the feather-light touches over her body. “You know where your room is.”

Gintoki laughed softly and turned her around. “This way.”

The one long yukata sleeve trailing behind her felt strange and heavy. While Gintoki laid out his futon, she turned her back to him, struggling with her obi. The knife sheaths were easy enough to take off, and after a few inelegant tugs, she managed to fold her obi and cord with them on the bedroom floor. She knelt to take off her separate sleeve and set aside her hair ornaments. It felt odd to let down her hair when she wasn’t almost passed out from a day’s work.

Her robe was open, but she only let it fall off her shoulders. _What the hell… how am I getting a case of nerves now?_ Tsukuyo glanced behind her, wondering when Gintoki’s rustling had stopped.

He was stretched out on the futon, head cradled in his arms, watching her. She flushed to think he’d seen how she’d struggled with her clothes. She wasn’t used to taking them off as… part of a _show_ , for crying out loud.

Gintoki lifted a hand and, with a slight smile that set her on fire, beckoned her forward.

Tsukuyo raised her chin. _Some of the girls do this every night. I can handle this._ She stood and let her yukata fall in a dramatic black and orange cloud.

Gintoki stared for what seemed like an eternity as she stood still, wondering if she was red from head to toe. She blinked when he threw back his head with a loud groan. “Aaaauugh, you are so _fucking_ beautiful.” He got to his knees and reached a hand out for her. “Please. Please come touch me.”

Tsukuyo’s breath came heavy, but she took his hand and knelt. _Now… now what?!_

Gintoki lifted the light quilt and wrapped it around her shoulders, around them both. He lay back slowly and sighed as she stretched out on top of him. “You feel amazing like that,” he whispered, eyes closed. His hands drifted over her back underneath the blanket. She flushed as they tested the curve of her ass, the sweep of her waist.

Tsukuyo rested her head on his chest and ran a hand down to find the hardness poking into her thigh. “You still have your pants on,” she pointed out quietly. “That’s hardly fair.”

He sucked in a breath as she rubbed him through his trousers. “I’d be delighted if you’d take them off.”

“What?” She raised herself on her elbows to look him in the eye. “Nothing doing. I undressed myself, like an adult.”

Gintoki grinned, and she felt a thrill low in her stomach. “Oh. Lady wants her own show?”

Tsukuyo sniffed. “I did not give you a show.”

He spread her legs wide with his hands and settled her over the front of his pants. She caught her breath because _oh my GOD_. “I disagree,” he said. “That was without question the best show I’ve ever seen in my life.”

She rolled off him, much to her own disappointment. “Then get moving, samurai. You’ve got some ground to make up.”

Gintoki laughed, and she breathed deeply at the play of muscles that got him standing.

Tsukuyo appreciated the lack of fanfare. He unbuttoned his pants, letting them ride low on his hips as he pulled off his boots one by one. Slid off his socks and finally tugged down his pants to reveal a pair of pink boxers. She grinned, easily picturing the ritual happening every night.

Her grin died as he knelt and crawled back to her, his eyes intense. She lifted the quilt. “Welcome back. Was that so hard?” she teased.

Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around her, snaking his legs through hers. He tucked her head under his chin and trailed his fingers up and down the length of her spine. Tsukuyo closed her eyes to lose herself in the cozy warmth of their private cocoon.

He trailed a finger underneath the curve of her ass. She heard his heart beat quicken, and she didn’t resist when he tugged her legs apart. Gintoki slid a finger inside, and Tsukuyo bit his collarbone with a groan.

“Augh!” he protested but laughed as he teased her from inside.

“F-fuck you,” she breathed, yanking at his boxers.

“Oh, time for this already?”

“What the hell… do you mean… _time already_?” she gasped and took him in her hand.

Every hint of teasing evaporated, and Gintoki arched into her grip, his mouth falling open.

Tsukuyo straddled him, and he found her easily. “ _Aahhhhhh,_ ” and she wasn’t sure if the groan was ripped from her throat or his as he filled her.

She rested her forehead on his chest, gripping his biceps. The muscles were more than she could fully grasp, but she could feel their ready strength as he rocked her hips in time with his own.

“Tsu-Tsukki. Tsukuyo,” Gintoki whispered. “I’m… pl… please…”

She covered his lips with her own, swallowing his cries as he lost control. The rough, hard strokes found her clit, and Tsukuyo felt herself losing to the heat that filled her core.

Gintoki slowly stilled, even as she curled into her final warmth. It slipped away, slowly and tenderly, and she closed her eyes, letting the moment pass.

“Mmm,” Tsukuyo sighed and shifted to roll off his chest, but those marvelous arms held her fast.

“No.” Gintoki’s voice was like nothing she’d ever heard before. Low. Husky. Ragged. “Stay.”

She smiled, loving the sweetness, the simple ask. Tsukuyo dropped a kiss on his lips, still parted and panting.

“I’m right here.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, the dynamic between these two makes for tricky smut that stays in character: Gintoki is cocky, goofy, and sloppy, except when he's in samurai mode, which of course is when he's a sexy badass. Tsukuyo is sexy, gorgeous, and strong, except when she's confronted with her own womanhood (which, I believe, she would be when confronted with her own sexuality). In those moments, she gets flustered, blushes a lot, and is a little punchy. 
> 
> Really difficult to not have one or the other take too much control, and really difficult to bring out their cool sexiness at the same time while ALSO allowing for the trademark humor of Gintama. 
> 
> Overall, despite the multiple tries (or because of them?), I'm satisfied with where this ended up. Let me know what you think if you like!
> 
> [@codango](http://codango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr
> 
> [Marcella Christie](http://marcellachristie.com/) for my alter ego


End file.
